


These Stupid Feelings

by zraashaq



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq
Summary: Looking back at this I'm considering posting the follow-up, though what has me holding back is that the second part makes it into an AU where Yusuke is FTM. I'd love to know in the comments if anyone would be interested in reading it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at this I'm considering posting the follow-up, though what has me holding back is that the second part makes it into an AU where Yusuke is FTM. I'd love to know in the comments if anyone would be interested in reading it?

     Yusuke had promised to help Genkai decorate her new dojo store combo thing for Halloween, and he had actually put a lot of thought into ways he could incorporate the kinds of things she sold in the store into a Halloween vibe. She had decided to move into town while some major repairs were happening to her home way out in the middle of nowhere. He found himself looking forward to the project, and he had hyped up Kuwabara into helping him. They were walking down the street chatting about some of Yusuke’s ideas when they arrived at Spirit Hag, the name Genkai gave her metaphysical and meditation shop. The name always made Yusuke smirk and swell a little with pride since he knew he was the only one Genkai ever let get away with calling her a hag. Kuwabara pushed open the door and the bell on the handle jingled cheerfully. From somewhere in the back and old, cracked voice was heard.

     “Welcome and come on in! I’ll be with you shortly.” Genkai’s voice was back in the stockroom. “Just pulling something down for a customer.”

     “You are NOT on that ladder, right grandma?” Yusuke rushed into the stockroom just in time for her feet to hit the floor.

     “I’m capable of climbing a ladder still, dimwit.” She glared daggers at him and smirked as she passed him the box she’d pulled down. “Though your concern is appreciated. Go give this to the young woman at the counter, would you?”

     Yusuke shook his head and walked back to the front of the store. There waiting at the counter was the girl, pretty plain looking but she seemed worried. He placed the box down and gave her a warm smile. “So, the old lady said to bring this to you. Why’s a young girl like you need an exorcism kit?”

     “I’m studying to become a priestess.” The girl’s voice was barely loud enough to hear and she looked down at the counter, almost like she was ashamed to admit it.

     “The temple won’t take you? That seems really odd. Well, they probably have some reason and it’s none of my business. I’m sure you already know to be careful with that kind of stuff so I won’t lecture you, but be careful or my boss will.” He bagged up the kit and rung the girl up, giving her another warm smile as she departed. “Good luck with your training!”

     As the bell chimed at the girl’s departure Yusuke turned around and looked at Genkai. “She’s in trouble, isn’t she?”

     Genkai nodded slowly. “You sensed it too, no doubt.”

     “Yeah, she’s pregnant. And possessed. Like Kurama’s mom, but this girl knows it and is scared shitless. Don’t blame her, honestly.”

     “I’ve already let Kurama know to keep an eye out on her. They’re classmates, coincidently enough.” Genkai sighed loudly and grabbed a broom. “You should get to work on those ideas of yours, I have a class soon and having someone else here to help teach for a change would be nice. You up to the task, Yusuke?”

     The boy sighed and grabbed jars off the herb shelves. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll help you beat some kids up. Yo, Kuwabara! Come help me with these jars.”

     Genkai chuckled as she watched the two young men get to work on their project in earnest. Ever since she opened up the shop and connected dojo the two of them had been around pretty often to help her out, which was a nice change. She had even started paying them, though they always complained and tried to get her to keep the money. Eventually they would give in and take their girlfriends out for dinner or something.

     Yusuke had decided to mix some of the herbs Genkai sold together and name them Halloween-y things for decor and had even bought a little fog machine and grabbed a cauldron to add to the effect. As him and Kuwabara went through the various projects Yusuke had planned out, Genkai watched in amusement. He was going all out with the decorating, placing lights and little plastic spiders and rats around. The door’s bell chimed as two small figures walked in. Yusuke knew who it was in an instant by his friend’s reaction.

     “Hey, baby! I didn’t know you were comin’ by!” Kuwabara always got blushy around Yukina, despite the fact that they had been together for a couple years. Yukina would always blush back and giggle, so Yusuke guessed it was mutual mushiness. He got back to work on stringing up the fake webs in a corner, looking down to see Hiei leaning against the wall.

     “You doing ok, Hiei?” Yusuke asked as he continued his current task.

     “Yeah, just fine. Yukina wanted to head down to the corner store and saw Kuwabara in here, so we popped in. We’re gonna go grab some snacks and then head back to our place, though.” Hiei pushed himself off the wall as Genkai waved him over.

     “While you’re here, mind moving something for me?” Genkai asked Hiei, to which the young man shrugged and nodded.

     “So have you told him yet?” Yukina had a hand on Kuwabara’s arm, and he looked a little awkward after her question.

     “Uh….no I haven’t. I...um...you know I’m not good at this right?” He rubbed the back of his neck and Yukina giggled at him. She lightly pushed him towards Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a nervous sort of noise as she waved and started walking out of the store.

     “Bye, you two! Are you still coming over later?”

     “Yeah! I got a whole bunch of tapes in my bag for movie night and I’m gonna grab dinner after this.” Yusuke came down the ladder as he answered Yukina, turning around to see Hiei following her. “I’ll make sure I have everything.”

     “K, see you idiots later.” Hiei gave a short wave as well and the twins disappeared around the corner. Kuwabara looked really nervous still, but Yusuke shrugged it off and kept on decorating. Not long afterwards, he had finally decided he was done which was perfect timing as the students of Genkai’s class had started to show up. He kept his word to help her, the group being comprised of eight to twelve year olds so the lessons were simple and short. Kuwabara helped out as well, which seemed to make the kids feel more comfortable. Yusuke had always noticed Kuwabara was good with kids, one of the best qualities about his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Once Genkai’s class had ended, she directed them towards her bathroom so they could both clean up before heading out. Once they weren’t covered in sweat anymore they made their way to the store. Kuwabara had been looking nervous again since they left Genkai’s shop, and it was starting to both concern and annoy Yusuke. He placed a hand out to stop the taller man and turned to face him.

     “So what the hell is this shit that’s got you so nervous?” Yusuke cocked a brow at his friend, who suddenly turned a bright red and quickly looked away. His brow raised more from Kuwabara’s reaction and the shorter man was getting visibly more aggravated. “Seriously, what the hell are you hiding from me, Kuwabara?”

     “I can’t talk about it, ok? I don’t know why, but I can’t. What I want won’t ever happen anyways, so it doesn’t even matter! Let’s just keep going, Urameshi.” His face was more red than Yusuke had ever seen it, and every time he tried to make eye contact Kuwabara would turn his head the other way.

     “Ok….just tell me this, then. Does it have to do with me?” Yusuke had no idea if it was or not, but he felt the need to ask.

     Kuwabara started stuttering. “W-what? No! No way. That would never….I would never….”

     “So it IS about me! I was just fuckin’ around, I didn’t actually think whatever the hell has you so shaken up involved me! What, you got a crush on me or something?” Yusuke was yelling, which probably wasn’t a good idea. Especially not in public, but who was he to care what others thought of his loudness?

     “Well, what if I do, Urameshi? You gonna punch me for it or something?” Kuwabara was yelling back but his face was just as red, and his reply shocked Yusuke out of his fit for a moment before he snapped back into it.

     “What kind of stupid shit is that, you big idiot? I got a mind to beat whatever the hell it is out of you!”

     “And I thought I was the dense one! I’m in love with you, ok? I have been for years. Hell, Yukina’s known longer than I have for sure!” Kuwabara’s body was shaking and Yusuke relaxed his stance. He tilted his head to the side a little and his eyes softened, a look of confusion on his face. After a second, he started laughing, which made Kuwabara upset. “What the fuck’s so funny?”

     Yusuke laughed a little longer before taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly. “Is that all this is about? And she’s ok with that?”

     “Yeah, of course she’s ok with it. She’s….I don’t remember how she put it, but she’s not sexual, you know? Like, she’s just interested in a romantic relationship and I’m ok with that….” Kuwabara trailed off and looked concerned. “Damn, I feel like an idiot. I shouldn’t have said anything. I knew you’d laugh at me.”

     “Shut the hell up, you big idiot.” Yusuke’s voice was playful and he was rubbing his nose. “Just cause I laughed doesn’t mean I think it’s stupid. You really feel that way, huh?”

     “Yeah, I thought it was like some weird sorta rivalry feeling, like maybe I was just obsessing because we used to fight all the time but it didn’t go away. Then I thought it was just cause you’re my best friend but….it’s more than that. I told Yukina about it and she helped me figure it out.” Kuwabara was looking nervous again and started rubbing the back of his neck, shuffling back and forth a little. “I….uh….I know you and Keiko just broke up so that’s part of why I didn’t want to say anything.”

     “You mean besides the fact that you’re a blubbering fool right now? I mean, you’re bright red. Nah, I get it, man. I saw the breakup coming, we’d been talking about it for a few months. She said she didn’t want to worry about me while she’s gone, but we both know she will anyways.” Yusuke rolled his neck a few times before he continued speaking. “But still, what now? You told me, is that all there is?”

     “I don’t really know. I’m no good at this shit, Urameshi. You know that.”

     “Funny, cause you talk a big game around girls.” Yusuke laughed at his own stupid joke.

     “That’s cause I’m nervous around pretty girls and can’t keep my mouth shut!” Kuwabara was shouting again, but not with anger this time.

     “You can’t keep your mouth shut anyways! And what, I’m not pretty or somethin’?” Yusuke was poking fun at his friend, but was also a little hurt at the same time.

     “No, you’re not!” With that sentence Kuwabara went silent for a moment. “I mean….I think you’re really hot, to be completely honest….”

     “Oh….so uh….what now? I mean, I know you said you didn’t know, but you had to have told me for a reason, right?” Yusuke had started blushing and took a step towards his friend placing a hand on the taller man’s arm.

     “I don’t know. I really don’t know. I….I wanna be with you, but you don’t seem like the type to be into other guys. You’re too cool.” Kuwabara started looking even more nervous and shied away from Yusuke’s touch just a little bit. Not enough to break contact, but enough to show he was uneasy. Yusuke saw his reaction and went to lower his arm, but Kuwabara grabbed his hand and held tightly onto it. “I have all these feelings, and things I want to do and say, but I’m a chicken and I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

     “Oh yeah? Like what? You wanna kiss me or something?” Yusuke gave his friend a warm smile that turned into a smirk as he finished his sentence. He didn’t think Kuwabara could go any more red, but the shorter man was proven wrong.

     “Don’t give me any ideas, Urameshi! This is already really hard and I feel like you could just be fucking with me, like you’re just gonna make fun of me for being weak or some shit!” He had started yelling once more, and his words hit Yusuke hard.

     “You really are stupid, aren’t you? What the hell makes you think I couldn’t like you that way too, huh? Why do you get to decide if I’m making fun of you? How about you be a man and just fucking do it if you think I’m just jerking you around, huh?” Yusuke had gotten up in Kuwabara’s face and was yelling back, but in an instant he felt arms wrapped around him and a soft warmth on his lips. He gasped and tried to pull back for a second, but stopped as his brain processed what had happened. In a daze, he closed his eyes and just let it happen.

     Kuwabara’s lips were surprisingly soft and, though he was being firm, Yusuke could also tell he was being gentle at the same time. The taller man started to loosen his grip and pull away, but Yusuke grabbed his collar and kissed him back. As their lips parted, Yusuke let out a laugh.

     “You idiot.” His voice was soft and quiet as he leaned forward to plant another kiss on Kuwabara’s lips. He stepped back and crossed his arms. “So, how gay we talking here?”

     Kuwabara looked startled and a bit confused. “Wait….what?”

     “How gay we talking here? Was that it? Is it out of your system? Or do you wanna date me? Is Yukina really ok with you dating someone else?”

     “I….huh?” Kuwabara’s confusion seemed to intensify. “Yeah, she WANTS me to date you, dude! You….you really want to though?”

     “I dunno, ask me and I’ll figure it out I guess.” Yusuke pouted his lips out to one side and scratched at the inside of one of his ears with a pinky like nothing had just happened between them.

     “I….uh….ok. Um….” Kuwabara took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

     He watched closely as Yusuke tilted his head back and forth a few times, making humming noises as he thought about his answer.

     “Will we have to hold hands and kiss and shit?” Yusuke shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

     “I mean….not if you don’t want to.” Kuwabara looked a little crushed but didn’t want to dash his hopes yet.

     “Hell, man. That was the best kiss I’ve ever had, honestly. If there’s more of that then I’m game. You ok if I check with Yukina before I say yes for sure?” He looked over at his friend and watched as the big oaf got a huge grin on his face and nodded in agreement. “Ok the, let’s go get dinner for the gang and get going. We’re already running late as it is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Yusuke and Kuwabara nearly burst into Kurama’s place, bags of sodas and snacks along with boxes of pizza being dumped onto the nearby counter. Hiei immediately darted for the bag of gummies he saw and darted back to the television.

     “What the hell took you two so long? Get in a fight along the way?” Hiei remarked as he ripped open the bag he’d swiped. Kurama looked at him and shook his head with a soft chuckle while he grabbed out paper plates for the pizza.

     “Well, you could say that.” Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara who immediately started blushing as Yukina walked over.

     “Hello, Kazuma. I’m glad you’re finally here. Did you tell him yet? You promised me you’d try.” Kuwabara’s face flushed bright red and Yusuke laughed at him. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and he gladly bent down to make it easier for her.

     “Yeah, he told me. And he knows what I think about it.” Yusuke shook his head with a grin plastered to his face as he cracked open a beer and flopped down in front of the TV with a bag of chips in the other hand. “And he also knows I gotta ask you a question, but it can wait til we’re all set up.”

     Yukina helped Kurama bring the rest of the food out to the table as Yusuke and Hiei flipped through the Halloween movie collection Yusuke had brought over. Kuwabara had sat himself next to Yusuke and ushered Yukina to sit on his other side. She sat down quietly and smiled at him, giggling as he gave his usual response of a blush. After everything was settled and they’d decided on a movie, Yusuke decided to take a smoke break and gestured at Kuwabara and Yukina to head outside with him.

     Once they were outside, Yusuke lit up a cigarette and took a couple drags before speaking. “Ok, so I know Kuwabara’s got a thing for me now. I just gotta make sure you’re ok with him being with someone else before I give him my answer. Gotta make sure I’m not stepping on any toes, you know? I trust the guy, but I just gotta make sure we’re all on the same page.”

     Yukina nodded softly and looked up at Yusuke. “Yes, I’m absolutely alright with you two being together if you want to be. There’s no one else I could trust more to keep him happy, and no one else I’d trust to be with him as him and I are.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know if he told you, but I’m not interested in anything sexual. It’s honestly very normal for my people, and that’s why when he told me he might have feelings for you I told him that he should pursue it. He’s been keeping it in for a few years now, actually.”

     “Huh….” Yusuke took another puff from his cigarette before speaking again. “Well, that settles it. I’m yours, big guy.” He let out a smirk as he watched the big oaf go bright red for another time that night and offered him the cigarette. As Kuwabara reached for it, Yusuke pulled him into a kiss before relinquishing the cigarette and walking back inside the house. Yukina giggled and followed Yusuke inside, leaving the taller man alone with his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Throughout the marathon night Yusuke and Kuwabara had slowly gotten the hang of two guys cuddling, trying their best to get past the awkwardness, which wasn’t helped by the fact that Hiei and Kurama kept teasing the two of them mercilessly. A few short jokes and soda cans being thrown later, the two couples were done harassing each other for the time being. Eventually Kurama and Hiei made their way to bed and Yukina to the guest room, while Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed in front of the television for a while longer.

     “Hey.” Yusuke nudged Kuwabara’s cheek with his pointer finger.

     “Hm?” Kuwabara’s reply was soft and quiet, he seemed very content with his place in the universe at that moment.

     “You should have said something sooner, ya big idiot.”

     “Yeah, I know….” The taller man buried his head into Yusuke’s neck. “But I was scared you’d hate me.”

     “Hate you? After everything we’ve been through together? Fun fact, I think I’m in love with a big, loud-mouthed idiot with bright orange hair who took years to tell me how he felt. But don’t tell anyone.” Yusuke grinned as he felt Kuwabara’s face heat up against his neck.

     “Now you’re just being an asshole.” Kuwabara’s tone was playful, which Yusuke was glad about. His hubris was met with a nibble on the neck, causing him to let out a squeak and he slapped at Kuwabara’s forehead out of reflex.

     “You just bit me!”

     “It was a love bite!”

     “That’s super gay, Kazuma.” Yusuke decided to see how dropping his boyfriend’s first name made him respond, and he wasn’t disappointed.

     “Well, that’s me, Yusuke. I, Kuwabara Kazuma am just a big, loud-mouthed gay dude who finally got the balls to admit his feelings. And I still feel like an idiot, but now cause I know it would have been ok.”

     “You sure you want to be in a relationship with a trainwreck like me?”

     “I’m not some saint, you know. I’ve finally got you, and I’m not giving up.”

     “Yeah, you never did know when to quit, huh?” Yusuke laughed softly and wiggled around to get a bit more comfortable in their current position, but his boyfriend had different plans. With some swift move out of nowhere that he didn’t expect, Kuwabara had him pinned to the floor on his back and the big oaf was bent over him, their lips so close Yusuke could feel the heat in his boyfriend’s face. The taller man let out a little smirk before pressing their lips together, Yusuke’s arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him a little closer. They kissed over and over, lips parting and tongues dancing as Kuwabara’s hands wandered a bit.

     Yusuke was the one to break their makeout session and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hands. “It’s probably not a good idea to fuck in our friend’s living room, babe.”

     Kuwabara blushed again and sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Besides, I was gettin’ sorta carried away anyways. I’m kinda….all hands I guess. We should get some sleep. Yukina brought some blankets out before she went to bed.” They both stood up and set up a place to sleep, eventually bedding down after making out for a while longer. They fell asleep close together, Kuwabara rolling over to drape an arm across Yusuke’s waist and pulling himself closer.


	2. These Stupid Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke and Kuwabara start exploring more of their feelings for each other, and something they had both wanted for a while finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I portray Yusuke Urameshi as transmale.

Yusuke and Kazuma had been dating for a couple months, they’d just settled down from the incidents with Sensui, and they unfortunately had to go back to school. Keiko had literally shown up at Yusuke’s door with Kazuma in tow, who looked like she’d dragged him there by the collar. She had figured out pretty quickly that the two boys were dating and had decided that it meant she had to make sure both of them showed up for school and didn’t cause fights.

“Ya know, Keiko, breaking up with me was supposed to RELIEVE your stress. Looming over both of us is just gonna make it worse.” Yusuke scratched inside his ear and tilted his head to the side with a bored expression on his face as they walked to school. “And that means you’ll have less time to do all that school stuff you love doing so much.”

Keiko glared sideways at him and pulled on his jacket with a determined jerk. “Well, maybe if you actually came to school I wouldn’t have to worry about you so much!”

“Maybe if you just focused on yourself and didn’t worry so much about me I would surprise you! You DO realize most of my fights were with Kazuma, right?”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. But something tells me you two dating isn’t going to stop your feud at school. Whether it be because you’re trying to save face or because you two are just both full of hot air the world may never know.” Keiko stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms with a huff. “You know, every day I expect to find out you’ve died. After the fight with Sensui I have nightmares every night about it. I thought I could just not worry about you anymore but that made it worse. Breaking up was a terrible idea, it hasn’t helped at all.”

Yusuke softened his expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Keiko, look. I’ll be fine, you know I always make it out of tough spots one way or another. You’re much better off worrying about your school work and entrance exams and stuff. You have a future you want to work towards, don’t let worrying about me stop you.”

Kazuma finally chimed up, deciding up until the current point to stay quiet and let them have their usual arguments. “Yeah, and besides, I’m not gonna let anything else happen to him if I have anything to say about it. I’m not losing him again, not after last week….” With the last word he grabbed Yusuke’s hand and squeezed it lovingly.

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I had to hear how badly I broke your heart. I never want to hear you cry again, it was the worst thing in the world and I’ve seen Keiko cry. A lot. Cause I’m an asshole who can’t figure out when to quit.” Yusuke squeezed Kazuma’s hand back as he sighed and looked at Keiko. “Look, worry about yourself. You’re just gonna give yourself an ulcer worrying about both of us. I’ll go to school, ok? If it’ll make you focus on yourself more then I’ll go to school.”

Keiko huffed again and started walking again. “Yeah, right. I’ll believe that when you somehow decide to stop getting into fights, too.”

Yusuke shook his head and let out a loud sigh and let go of Kazuma’s hand as they continued towards the school. He hated making Keiko mad, but he really did want her to stop worrying about him all the time. He noticed she’d suddenly stopped again, which made it easy to catch up. “Keiko, what’s up? You gonna yell at me some more?”

“No.” Her reply was short and blunt. “I just want to believe you, I really do. I want to believe it’ll all be alright and you won’t get yourself hurt again, or worse! You DIED again, Yusuke!”

“I know, but I had to. I know it sounds stupid but I had a really good reason. I didn’t know I was going to come back as a friggin’ demon but here I am. Let’s just go, I know you hate being late.” He pushed her softly to get her moving again as they rounded the wall to the school courtyard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither boy wanted to hide their new relationship, but neither of them knew how to bring it up to Kazuma’s friends either. They had both been dancing around it, though their outward attitudes hadn’t changed at school. They would still butt heads constantly and nearly get into fist fights daily, they were both still just as stubborn as mules so no one seemed to have any idea that their dynamic had changed at all. 

At lunch, they were all sitting together as usual when Yusuke leaned over and decided to take a bite out of Kazuma’s sandwich and then stick out his tongue as the taller boy looked over at him with a brow quirked. Kazuma opened his mouth to say something and then promptly closed it and smiled instead, which took everyone by surprise. Yusuke raised a brow as Kazuma pointed to the sushi in front of Yusuke. 

“Ok, now you should share with me. Or I can just take it, that’s how this works now right?” Kazuma laughed at Yusuke’s face, the shorter boy looked a bit defeated as he huffed and shoved a piece of sushi into the big oaf’s wide open mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t choke on it. That would ruin the fun.” Yusuke smirked as he saw Kazuma go crimson and then nearly choke anyways, making Yusuke howl with laughter. Kazuma’s little gang looked a bit confused but stayed silent as they watched the two hotheads interact. Kazuma finally managed to be able to breathe again and growled at Yusuke, yelling at him about nearly killing him with weaponized fish to which Yusuke stuck his tongue out in response. Kazuma moved closer to Yusuke and his glare intensified.

“Don’t make me….” Kazuma’s voice was low with a hint of something Yusuke wasn’t used to hearing and couldn’t quite place. The smaller boy cocked a brow and smirked at the unfinished threat.

“Don’t make you do what? You gonna kiss me or somethin’ big guy?” He knew taunting his boyfriend could end one of two ways. Kazuma would either make good on whatever he had been saying or back off like a chicken.

“Yeah? And what if I did?” The challenge was voiced and Kazuma leaned in closer, Yusuke accepting the challenge and also leaning in more. “You gonna stop me, Yusuke?”

“That depends, you gonna back out?”

“Like hell I am.”

“Wait, are you two dating or something?” Sawamura piped up and all three boys seemed to have been holding back laughs of their own amidst their confusion.

“I dunno, are we Kazuma? Cause last time I checked you hadn’t shown any signs of being with me.”

“You take that back, Yusuke!”

“Put your money where your mouth is, big boy! Aint no teachers around to cause shit! So nut up or….” Before he could finish the sentence, Kazuma had grabbed the back of Yusuke’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, both boys closing their eyes for a moment. Yusuke was the one to break the kiss and sit back with a grin on his face, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. “Well, I really honestly wasn’t expecting you to actually do it. I’m officially shocked, babe.”

Sawamura, Kirishima and Okubo were sitting across from the two gawking until Okuba finally said something. “You guys really ARE dating! How come you guys didn’t say anything? How long have you guys been a thing?”

Kazuma was also grinning, accompanied by flushed cheeks. He cleared his throat and straightened his back a bit to regain his composure. “Well, we’ve been dating for a couple months now. We just never said anything cause we really didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Honestly, the tension was starting to kill me. You ditching them to come to my place all the time after school instead of your usual routine, walking to school with Keiko and I all the time because she drags both our asses to school. I’m surprised they didn’t figure it out sooner, though.”

Kirishima cleared his throat. “I mean, we had an idea but didn’t want to say anything just in case we were reading things wrong cause that might have made things really weird.” The other two nodded in agreement and the two lovers looked at each other and grinned.

“Yeah, well now you know. Your dumbass of a leader is head over heels in love with the best, most handsome punk in the whole city. I mean, don’t get me wrong. He’s easily the second best looking guy here so I think we’re both pretty lucky guys.” Yusuke grinned again as he saw Kazuma’s face going a deeper red. “Besides, he’s secretly a big softie but you guys already knew that.”

Kazuma shoved his hand over Yusuke’s mouth and shushed him. “You’re embarrassing me, babe! I mean, not like I mind the boys knowing but I’m not used to this, especially coming from you. I feel like my face is on fire!”

“I’m sure I can kiss that and make it feel better.” Yusuke shoved Kazuma’s hand away and stuck his tongue out devilishly, to which Kazuma replied by yelling at him to shut up, his entire face glowing red. Yusuke burst into laughter again as the bell rang. Kazuma’s gang praised and congratulated the two of them as they all headed back to their chairs to finish the school day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the school day the couple said farewell to the rest of the guys and started making their way to Kazuma’s place. Keiko had told Shizuru the two were dating, to which Shizuru had replied that she could already tell with the way her brother had been acting. She had insisted that Yusuke stop by the next chance he had, so he decided to make good on his promise to do so. When they got to the Kuwabara residence, they walked in to see Atsuko sprawled on the couch and Shizuru fiddling with her lighter on the back porch.

“Oh, hey boys! Yusuke, I’m heading out with Shizuru for the night so I guess you have the place all to yourself.”

“As long as you don’t try to bring home some drunken asshole I think we’ll be fine, Mom. Shizuru, you’re gonna keep an eye on her, right?” Yusuke tilted his head to the side in clear defiance of his lush of a mother drinking again.

“Yeah, I’ll keep her close. I’m just surprised I actually managed to talk her into going out somewhere with me for a night. By the way, when were you two planning on telling me your little secret?” Shizuru put out her cigarette and stepped back into the house, raising a brow at the boys and tapping her foot.

“Secret? Yusuke, you’re not keeping secrets from me again, are you?” Atsuko let out a heavy sigh and pouted. “You’re always doing this to me, I wish you would be honest with me!”

“Jeez, Mom! It’s not like I’m trying to sneak around or anything, it just hadn’t come up yet.” He glared daggers at Shizuru and flipped her off. “We were GOING to tell her next time she was actually sober because she takes things like that better then, but thanks. Mom….Kazuma and I are dating.”

Atsuko looked confused before she started bursting into laughter. “Is that it? THAT’S what you’ve been hiding?”

“I wasn’t hiding it! It just hadn’t come up! I can’t tell most of the time if you’re gonna fall asleep when I talk to you so I just didn’t bother! I can never talk to you so I just don’t waste my breath!” Yusuke had started yelling and his hands were tightly clenched into fists, so Kazuma came behind him and hugged him close. Yusuke tried to force himself to calm down which wasn’t working too well but he was trying. “Just….go have fun, Mom. Don’t get too crazy, please keep that for at home where I can take care of your sorry ass.”

“I will be, you know I don’t mean to go crazy. I’m sorry, sweetie. I’m trying to get better, I really am.” She walked over and kisses Yusuke on the forehead before picking up her purse and walking to the door.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re going out to a bar with someone who can drink you under the table with her eyes closed.” Yusuke rolled his eyes but didn’t pull away from his mother for once. He looked over at Shizuru. “I mean it, keep an eye on her or I swear to god I’ll find a way to kick your ass.”

Shizuru shook her head as they walked out the door. “I’d like to see you try, but don’t worry so much. We’re pulling the girlfriend card tonight if I need to.” Kazuma snorted and Yusuke shook his head in mock disgust as the women left for the night.

Yusuke decided to flop onto the couch and Kazuma sat next to him soon after, draping an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and scooting closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. Yusuke smirked and rolled his eyes while turning his head to return the kiss. “Dork.”

Kazuma blushed and laughed softly as he rested his head on Yusuke’s and closed his eyes. Two cats bounded into Kazuma’s lap and both made themselves at home, purring up a storm. Yusuke glared at the cats and begrudgingly started petting one.

“Little jerks, I was gonna take his attention but you guys just HAD to get in the way, huh?” Eikitchi meowed happily and pawed at Yusuke’s fingers before deciding she was bored and running off to somewhere else. The other feline was a little black kitten with a white spot on it’s forehead. “This one’s new. You didn’t name him Hiei, did you?”

“Actually, I’m babysitting him for a couple weeks. He’s Hiei’s cat, funny enough. Kurama said he should have one to learn how to take care of something small and defenseless. Too bad he’s just a little brat and a fast fighter just like his person….er….demon I guess.” The kitten mewled in reply and stretched languidly with a squeaky yawn before also bouncing off to who knows where. 

Yusuke took the opportunity to climb into Kazuma’s lap and let out a triumphant smirk as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, glad to finally have his big oaf to himself for a while. Their lips met over and over as their hands started to wander, Kazuma’s hands reaching down to firmly grab Yusuke’s ass making the smaller boy gasp in surprise. Kazuma grinned and nipped at Yusuke’s neck softly, leaving a trail of kisses along his chin and collarbone. 

Yusuke wiggled and moaned softly from the sensation, slightly surprised that Kazuma was being more intimate than usual. Normally they would just make out for a few minutes and then watch TV til the other decided to head home, but it seemed different at the moment. “Hey, not that I got a problem with it, but what’s with the biting and stuff?”

Kazuma pulled back slowly and gazed at his boyfriend, his words coming out soft and quiet. “I dunno, really. Just kinda….got in the mood to tease a little I guess. Is that ok, baby?” Every time Kazuma called Yusuke that the shorter boy got a sweet little smile on his face and did his best not to blush, despite the fact that Kazuma only called him ‘baby’ when it was the two of them alone. Kazuma would always smile that cute smile that made Yusuke melt, but he never let it show. _You know what you’re doing to me, don’t you ya asshole?_ Yusuke would probably never admit out loud what the taller boy did to his mind, but he had a feeling Kazuma had a pretty decent idea.

Yusuke was getting nervous, but he did his best to hide it. There’s something he would have to tell Kazuma before anything got too serious, but he’d never had to tell anyone. His mom knew, Keiko did too. The only other person was his doctor, and he’d managed to keep the same doctor almost his entire childhood so his doctor knew when Yusuke was very young as well. None of them cared, they all supported him but he’d never had to TELL anyone. He was afraid it would change everything and ruin the mood, maybe even the relationship. Kazuma could tell Yusuke was uneasy and shied away from his previous advances in concern.

“Baby, you alright? You seem really nervous, I don’t want to do anything you don’t, ok?” He stroked Yusuke’s cheek and the shorter boy sighed and pushed his hand against it silently, his eyes closed tightly and his arms resting on Kazuma’s shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment while Yusuke collected his thoughts, and soon after he nodded and smiled, leaning in to kiss Kazuma again.

“I’m fine, babe. I’m just….new to all this and probably overthinking shit. I’ll be alright, I’ll let you know if I’m not, ok?” He held Kazuma close as his words came out as barely louder than a whisper, his lips quivering slightly but a smile on his face as he kisses his boyfriend softly. “I’ll be alright.”

Kazuma sighed with obvious concern but decided not to push the subject, Yusuke would tell him if he needed to know. His large hands started to trace patterns along Yusuke’s back, hips and stomach making the muscles underneath shudder from the feather-light touch and quiet moans leaving his boyfriend’s fluttering lips. Yusuke closed his eyes and leaned back a little bit, giving Kazuma a little more room to explore in which he decided to hook his thumbs under the white shirt Yusuke was wearing and tugging up on it slightly. Yusuke got the hint and lifted his arms as Kazuma removed his shirt and draped it on the couch next to them. Fingers tracing along skin once more, each pass getting closer to the shorter boy’s beltline and every sweep being met with panting and little moans.

Yusuke’s breath caught in his throat as a finger was tucked into his belt and slowly dragged along the pelvic area underneath, lips being pressed against his bare collarbone trailing kisses and nibbles from one side to the other. He wrapped fingers into Kazuma’s hair and tilted his own head back slightly, the motion being rewarded with more kisses and nips now being added to his neck and ears as well. Yusuke’s lips were partially open, every pant and moan telling Kazuma exactly how effective his motions were. The taller boy’s fingers reached a little farther and started to tug at the belt buckle and button underneath. Yusuke shifted with a clear sign of uneasiness but made no attempts to stop his boyfriend’s advance, but Kazuma looked up at his face with that concerned look again. Yusuke replied to his visual question by pushing his free hand against the taller boy’s chest and kissing him passionately.

“I can’t say what the problem is, but it’s not you. I promise. Just….please don’t stop. I can’t say it, you’ll find out soon enough.” Yusuke sounded scared, which worried Kazuma even more so he decided to pull his own shirt off and gestured for Yusuke to stand. Yusuke tilted his head but did just that, and Kazuma nearly flung his pants off before plopping back down with a satisfied grin on his face. 

“Dumbass, that’s not the problem! Besides, I’ve already seen you in your boxers, remember?” Yusuke laughed and tried to loosen up as Kazuma reached forward to tug at his boyfriend’s pants. Yusuke shook his head and laughed again as he stepped out of the pool of jeans at his ankles. Kazuma rested his hands on Yusuke’s hips and pulled him forward, peppering his stomach and hips with more kisses and nibbles, one hand slowly grabbing Yusuke’s ass firmly. “Ack, careful! That tickles, jerk!”

“Oops, sorry baby!” They both laughed as Kazuma loosened his grip, his thumbs slipping into the waistband of Yusuke’s underwear. He heard a sharp intake of air and felt his boyfriend’s body start to shake ever so slightly again, so he looked up at him and rested his chin on Yusuke’s stomach. “What’s wrong, hon? We don’t need to do this.”

“I know, I know we don’t. But I want to try. I’m just….scared about….what you’ll find.” There was definite fear in Yusuke’s voice now, and what sounded like him holding back tears. Kazuma stopped what he was doing and stood up, pulling Yusuke close to him.

“Baby, we can stop. It’s ok.” He stroked Yusuke’s back softly until he felt him pull away.

“No, it’s….it’s fine. I don’t WANT to stop. I can’t hide this from you forever, so let’s just get it over with before I lose what little nerve I have left. Please.” The last word was delivered in a pleading voice that plucked at Kazuma’s tender soul, so he sighed and smiled, lifting Yusuke’s head up to give him a soft kiss before sitting back down and pulling him close. He looped his thumbs into the elastic again and started to remove Yusuke’s underwear, leaving kisses on every bit exposed by their removal. When they were removed he noticed….there was no penis. He tilted his head and looked up at Yusuke, who was now visibly shaking and potentially panicked. “You stopped….”

“Baby….this is what you were worried about?” Kazuma pulled on Yusuke just enough to get him to sit on his lap again, one hand on Yusuke’s hip and another cupping his face. “This doesn’t change anything except for physical stuff, ok? It doesn’t make me think any less of you.”

“You….you don’t care?”

“Not one bit, baby.”

“But I’m not….a full guy though, right?” Yusuke’s voice was wavering and he sounded like he was holding back tears, a sound Kazuma never thought he would hear. He now had both hands cupping Yusuke’s face and kissed him a few times before responding.

“Of course you are, Yusuke. Anyone who says otherwise is gonna meet my fist down their throat, got it?” His words made Yusuke smile, and the shorter boy nodded in relief. “This just means I’ve got more of you to explore anyways, it’ll be fun. I wasn’t expecting it, but I don’t mind at all.”

Yusuke took some deep breaths to try and calm himself, but he was still extremely nervous about anyone TOUCHING him there. Kazuma started tracing his fingers along the newly exposed area, feeling an array of scars and he could sense that Yusuke’s calm was short-lived as he grabbed at Kazuma’s wrist. 

“Can we….move on? I’d rather not kill the mood again.”

“You didn’t kill it in the first place, hon.” Kazuma reassured him, planting another kiss on those adorably quivering lips. Seeing Yusuke in his current state was something Kazuma didn’t even think was possible for his boyfriend, and he found it both concerning and irresistibly cute. “I never thought something could get you like this, I’m touched that you trust me this much with how much this is unnerving you, baby. You sure you’re gonna be ok?”

Yusuke nodded slowly and a smile returned to his lips. “Now shut the hell up and do what you’re gonna do.” 

“There’s the jackass I fell for.” Kazuma laughed a little as his fingers traced along Yusuke’s hips, the two of them exchanging kisses. Yusuke had placed a hand on Kazuma’s chest and was slowly moving it down, his body still shaking slightly as he slid his fingers into his boyfriend’s boxers. What those fingers met was the warm bulge that had been steadily growing the entire time. Yusuke’s eyes widened a bit as he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t just tall and muscular, everything about him seemed bigger than average.

“Uh….did you smuggle a sausage or something, babe?” Kazuma blushed and laughed again, that cute dorky laugh when he was nervous. Yusuke smirked and shifted around a bit to be able to reposition his boyfriend’s cock in a way that would make it easier for him to stroke in their position. Every stroke was responded to with soft moans not too different from the ones Kazuma had Yusuke letting out earlier. Kazuma pulled Yusuke into a deep kiss that turned into them making out again, every time their lips parted another moan escaped and the sound was turning Yusuke on even more. Suddenly, Kazuma picked Yusuke up under his ass and stood up, catching the shorter boy off balance. 

“Woah, babe what the hell!” Yusuke grabbed onto his neck as fast as he could as they started going towards the stairs. “Nuh uh, put me down! I am NOT letting you carry me up those steep steps!”

Kazuma pouted playfully and just flipped Yusuke around to a cradling hold. “We’ll be fine, baby. I’ve done this with Yukina loads of times.”

“Wait, I thought she wasn’t sexual though.” Yusuke scrunched up his face at the sudden thought that he wasn’t going to be Kazuma’s first. He hadn’t even thought of it until that moment and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

“She’s not, I’ve never done anything with anyone til now. I just like carrying people up the stairs like this. Makes me feel like a warrior or something.” Kazuma struck a silly pose, making Yusuke panic and think he was about to be dropped so he clung on even tighter.

“Laaaame! Fine, whatever. We’re already almost to your room anyways.” Yusuke reached back to open the door and flung it open as Kazuma placed him on the bed after closing the door behind them. “You know, a door isn’t going to stop them knowing what’s going on if they come back in the middle, right? ALL of my clothes are down there and you’re in your boxers, babe.”

“So my sister will haze me for a bit, big deal. I’ll just rub it in her face that I’ve had sex more recently than she has. That’ll either shut her up or she’ll kick my ass. Probably kick my ass, but it’ll be worth it.” Kazuma pulled himself on top of Yusuke and kissed him gently. “Definitely worth it.”

“You’re a fucking sap, loser.” Yusuke grinned as he returned the kiss eagerly, his fingers quickly making their way back down to where they were before and continuing to lightly pull and squeeze at Kazuma’s cock. He used his free hand to tug at the waistband of the underwear in his way and grinned even more as his boyfriend slid them off. Glancing down and seeing the young man naked above him gave him a strange sensation through his body and he loved it. Hearing the moans and pants his touches caused was making him impatient, but he knew he shouldn’t rush things. He didn’t even know if he would be able to go any farther, he didn’t want to risk panicking and ruining the moment.

Kazuma started tracing his own fingers down again, this time his hand lightly cupping Yusuke’s crotch. He stopped for a moment to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction, which seemed to still be mostly calm at the moment if not a bit nervous again, and started to rub slowly. Neither of them had any experience, they were both a little clumsy and nervous, but they were both alright with that. Kazuma slipped a finger inside of Yusuke slowly, the shorter boy bracing himself for….he didn’t know what. He was more nervous but knew that everything would be fine. He just needed to relax and trust his boyfriend, Kazuma wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt him.

With a gentle voice and equally gentle touch, Kazuma moved his finger in and out, every moan coming from Yusuke’s lips sending chills throughout his body. “You doing alright, baby?” Yusuke nodded slowly and panted out a soft ‘yeah’ as he continued to stroke, though he was starting to get visibly distracted by what Kazuma was doing to him. Strong yet soft hands causing sensations he had never experienced before, warm lips kissing every available spot from head to pelvis and deciding to be even more adventurous. Yusuke gasped louder than before as he felt Kazuma’s tongue and lips between his legs, kissing and licking at the place Yusuke had never let anyone else near even for medical examinations.

Yusuke buried his fingers into Kazuma’s hair and arched his back, the wave of pleasurable sensations catching him completely off guard. His moans were louder and longer, his fingers digging deeper and pulling ever so slightly from every lick and kiss to his lower area. Suddenly he felt something enter him, bigger than a finger? Was it two? He didn’t know for sure, but it definitely wasn’t Kazuma’s dick. He was still down there, his tongue focusing on Yusuke’s….dick? Would they call it that since he was transmale? He decided he didn’t care at the moment, what his boyfriend was doing felt amazing and all he wanted to do was go with it.

After what seemed like far too short of a time, Kazuma brought himself back up and grabbed a shirt to wipe his mouth off, grinning like an idiot at Yusuke’s expression which soon turned into a pissed glare. “And why the hell did you stop? That fucking felt great, asshole!”

Kazuma giggled and gave Yusuke a few deep kisses, the shorter boy noticing a taste he didn’t expect but didn’t mind, either. He thought it was weird, and the smell too, but not in an unpleasant way. The taller boy traced his fingers down Yusuke’s hips and legs again, his hand stopping at his own body. He leaned down to whisper into Yusuke’s ear softly, giving it a nibble right before speaking. “Because I want to be inside you now.”

The whisper had a bit of a growl to it, making Yusuke shudder in excitement as he parted his legs a bit farther. “I’m all yours, big boy.”

With those words Kazuma kissed him again as he pressed the tip of his cock carefully between Yusuke’s legs, gauging his boyfriend’s reactions. Yusuke’s voice started out as pants and soft moans and then a look of discomfort. Kazuma stopped for a second with a look of concern on his face, but since his boyfriend didn’t stop him he decided to keep going. He managed to get most of the way in before Yusuke put a hand on his stomach.

“Feels like you’re hitting a wall, babe.” Yusuke looked a little uncomfortable and that worried Kazuma. “I think that’s as far as you’re getting, at least for now. What do I know, I’ve never even looked at it and I sure as hell don’t mess with it for more than cleaning. But don’t worry so much, you aren’t gonna break me. I mean, dunno about my brain….” he trailed off, his cheeks glowing a faint red as he moved the hand to wrap around Kazuma’s neck and pull him in for another kiss. “I can’t believe this is really happening. To think I could ever trust someone this much.”

Kazuma beamed as he rested his forehead on Yusuke’s. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, Yusuke. I love you so much.” With those words he started to thrust, savoring every little pant and moan that came out of his boyfriend’s throat. Yusuke had wrapped both arms around his neck and his head was resting against the taller boy’s chest. When Kazuma picked up the pace, Yusuke’s moans became louder and a little higher as his fingers buried themselves deeper into the orange curls. Every thrust brought wave after wave of pleasure for both of them, and Yusuke was still getting steadily louder every so often. 

Yusuke pulled Kazuma into a dance of tongues, their moans mixing together as they held each other close. The shorter boy broke the kiss and looked his boyfriend in the eye, “Fuck me, you big beast.” his voice a mix of lust and presence and his eyes reflecting his need. Kazuma let out a deep, playful growl and obliged, breaking their close hold in favor of taking a more upright position. He grabbed Yusuke’s legs and used them as leverage as he started to pound into his boyfriend over and over, both of them not caring about their volume in the slightest. 

They had lost track of time, though they weren’t really paying attention in the first place. Between their individual sensations and reactions to the other’s they were in their own universe. Yusuke’s hands were tightly gripping the bed frame as Kazuma continued to thrust as hard and fast as he could in one sitting. Suddenly he slowed his pace and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hey, stupid question I should have asked earlier. You….can’t have kids?” Kazuma felt a little ashamed asking since he didn’t want to upset Yusuke, especially in such an intimate point. Yusuke shook his head a few times.

“Nope, my mom made sure of that, which is fine by me in hindsight.”

“So I can….”

“I want all of you, babe.” Yusuke kissed him back and then pushed on his chest. “So keep it up. You might just break me after all, you got damned close already I think.”

Kazuma giggled a few times. “I’d rather not break you, I like having a boyfriend with a brain.”

“Huh? What was that? I’m too dumb to have one, dummy!” Yusuke playfully knocked on Kazuma’s head and they both chuckled before Kazuma resumed, slowly at first. He picked up the pace until they were right back where they were before, this time Yusuke nearly screaming at the top of his lungs from the sensations between his legs as his inner walls started to contract and release around Kazuma’s cock. The taller boy could feel his climax approaching as well, and when it did he grunted and moaned as he pulled himself close to Yusuke again. Both of them panting, sweaty and exhausted Kazuma slowly pulled himself out and flopped onto his back on the bed. Yusuke didn’t want to try moving, his entire body felt like it had been hit by one of Genkai’s Spirit Waves, but the current sensation was enjoyable.

“Holy shit that was amazing.” Yusuke could barely get his thoughts in line, speaking was sluggish and soft. He looked over at Kazuma who was panting like a dog that had run laps in the dead of summer. “Hey, Kazuma.”

“Hm?” The taller boy could barely form a thought, let alone words.

I love you, ya fuckin’ dork.” He bonked Kazuma in the head again playfully.

“Heh I love you too, Yusuke. And I’m so friggin’ happy you trust me so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. I trust you with my life, or haven’t you figured that out by now? Now shut up, my brain is shit now.”

“More than usual?” Kazuma giggled and got smacked in the arm as a response.

“Jackass.” Yusuke smirked as they both closed their eyes.

They both drifted off to sleep not long after, Yusuke eventually rolling over before they passed out entirely to pull himself close to his boyfriend.


End file.
